1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bonding system for glazing assemblies and, more specifically, to a bonding system including a bonding structure both at a glass pane and at the bay of a vehicle, in order to bond the glass pane at said bay of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various structures and processes for mounting a glass pane in a bay of a vehicle.
Some of those structures comprising a gasket held or adhered to the edge of the glass and including some implements, such as screws or the like, embedded into the gasket, to be firmly mounted on the bay of the vehicle.
Examples of those structures are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,072 of Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,340 of Chapin; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,234 and 4,364,214, both of organ.
Other structures include a gasket wherein the implements for holding the glass pane are of a similar material as the gasket, to be introduced on a mass of adhesive applied to the bay of the vehicle, such as for example those disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,833 of Griffin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,174 of Yamane et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,755 of Endo.
Since many years it has been a desirable extended use of structures which are just adhered or glued to the bay of the vehicle, which greatly simplifies the mounting process of the glass panes in the vehicle.
An example of the above disclosed types of structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,004 of Kent which, as illustrated in FIG. 10 of said patent, includes a trim strip (6) which is held at an edge of a glass pane by a retaining clip (10) and/or by an adhesive layer (17), and then a mass of adhesive (5) is applied to the external surface of the trim strip, in order to be adhered or glued to the bay of the vehicle.
Another similar or equivalent structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,278, wherein a first bead of adhesive material (5) is deposited on a portion of a glass pane (1), which is allowed to harden, and then a second bead of adhesive (7) is superimposed on the first hardened bead of adhesive, in order to simply adhere this structure to the bay of the vehicle until the second bead hardens.
Other simplified structures for mounting the glass pane to the bay of a vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,122, of Weaver, in which at FIG. 3, it is illustrated an structure comprising a gasket (22) adhered to the edge of the glass pane, formed by the known "Reaction Injection Molding", and a rib or dam member (26) formed separately from the gasket, as a barrier for an adhesive material (40) deposited on the glass pane, by which the glass structure is adhered or glued to the bay of the vehicle, which is similar or equivalent to the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,071 of Kunert, which includes at least a barrier (2) formed by a settable adhesive mass extruded onto one surface of the glazing, parallel to said outer edge, to retain a bead of glue deposited directly onto the surface of the glazing, to be glued directly to the bay of the vehicle.
These structures, although disclose that the adhesive masses are deposited directly on the gasket or on the first hardened adhesive mass or gasket, both the gasket or the so named adhesive beads, are not strictly adhesive materials because many of them can be separated from the glass pane simply by slightly pulling said gasket with the fingers of a person, and therefore a primer or other adhesion promoter agent have been strictly necessary.
However, up to now, none of the known structures disclose nor remotely suggest an structure in which the adhesive forces are deeply considered.
In accordance with the present invention, a bonding system for glazing assemblies is provided, comprising a series of inter-actuating films and components each of which has specific and selective bonding properties which are compatible to be adhered to a neighbor component both on an under the same, and which imparts a reliable and strong adherence and sealing properties to this glazing system.
Furthermore, a suitable process for the manufacturing of said bonding system for glazing assemblies is also provided in accordance with the present invention, by which said reliable and strong adherence and sealing properties thereof is suitable achieved and which, because of the type of components intervening in the system, can be produced in a continuous production line including a molding equipment which simplifies and accelerates the production process.